


36,000 Miles

by MelodicWriter



Category: Naruto, The Amazing Race RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Amazing Race AU, Competition, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reality TV, The Amazing Race AU, Travel, the amazing race - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicWriter/pseuds/MelodicWriter
Summary: The Amazing Race is a journey of a lifetime. Teams travel to all sorts of countries and continents and learn about different cultures through challenges. Join the characters of Naruto as they embark on this difficult, but fun experience. Only one team can win. With a million dollars at stake, who will take home the prize and the title of The Amazing Race champions?





	36,000 Miles

“We start our long journey at the beautiful Venice Beach in Los Angelos, California. It’s a nice day for taking it easy and hanging out around the water, but our eight teams won’t have that luxury. This is where they begin the most grueling race of their lives—The Amazing Race.” Iruka Umino, host of the popular reality show, looked ahead and smiled. Behind him, sixteen people ran along the boardwalk and over to where Iruka stood. "The teams are making their way over to me now; where they'll await instruction for the first step in their long quest to win one million dollars."

"Can you hold up for a damn second? The race hasn't even begun yet," A man with red hair complained to his enthusiastic teammate who was much ahead of him. The pair were wearing matching red shirts. Each team had a different color and theirs happened to be red.

"It's never too early to get in the zone!" The man with thick eyebrows and a black bowl cut yelled back, not letting up. He was the first one out of all of the contenders to reach Iruka.

"We should've gotten there first," An athletic blonde man with whisker markings on his face whined to his dark-haired partner who had a frown on his face.

"We have plenty of time to get in first on the other legs. Let's let the other teams have their brief moments of victory. It won't last for them."

The men wore matching yellow shirts and jogged at a steady pace. Near them were a pair of two girls in purple.

"Good luck. We'll be giving you a run for your money." The woman with short pink hair smirked, barely breaking a sweat. The dark-haired man rolled his eyes and started to run faster.

"Come on, we don't need to let these losers talk down to us."

"Losers? We'll see if you're still saying that when we beat you," The other woman with a long blonde ponytail snickered.

"May the best team win," The blonde man said, grinning.

Coming up behind the two bickering teams were two women in green shirts. One of them had her dark brown hair in two buns on the sides of her head. Every step of hers had a bounce to it. The other woman with sandy blonde hair tied in four pigtails wore a similar focused expression.

"We got this. Look at these other teams." The sandy-haired woman glanced around as she ran. "Unimpressive if you ask me."

"I see some potential for competition, but I think we're gonna do well. We've trained for this day," The woman with the buns added. "The team with the red shirts are gonna be so tired. Do you see how fast they already are running? Not smart."

"I agree, it's not smart. You have to know how to pace yourself," A man spoke up who was running alongside the two girls. Him and his teammate were in white shirts. Both men had brown eyes and dark hair. The major difference between the two was that the man who talked had his hair tied in a low, spiky, ponytail while the other man had long bangs and the rest of his hair tied up at the back of his head.

"You know that from personal experience?" The sandy-haired woman asked. The man with the ponytail nodded.

"I've ran my whole life. I know a thing or two."

"Gotcha. Well, good luck. You'll need it." This prompted the other woman to look over and grin.

The man looked both women up and down. "Don't think I'll need luck, but thanks."

Pulling at the back of the pack were three teams. One of the pairs, a woman and man in gray shirts, slowly jogged in sync with each other. The man had messy brown hair and distinct red triangle shaped markings on his cheeks. The woman had long, navy blue hair that flowed around her as she moved. Her pale eyes darted nervously around.

"Are you good? We can take a break if you need to." The man looked over at the woman with concern. She nodded.

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect s-so many people..." Her soft voice got easily carried away by the wind.

The man gently took her hand. "It's okay. It's gonna be me and you running the race. Don't worry about these other people."

The woman smiled and kept holding onto his hand. Near them, a team of two men in blue looked on.

"Found the first team to be eliminated," The man with calculating dark eyes chuckled under his breath to his partner, a bigger man who seemed winded.

"If I don't a food break, it's gonna be us."

"We ate an hour ago. You'll be fine. We have more important issues at hand, like how we're going to knock off the other teams. We aren't the fastest, so we'll have to rely on strategy. All this running is a drag."

"Are you sure we can't find somewhere to stop to eat?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We can get food when we arrive at the airport."

At the very back was the last team; compromised of two men in black who remained silent. The one man wore a hood with cat-like ears and purple face paint. The other man wore a hooded jacket that covered his bushy, brown puff of hair. Over his eyes were a pair of thin shades, not revealing where he was looking.

When all of the teams reached Iruka, the man cleared his throat and greeted them all with a grin.

"Welcome all of you to the 32nd season of The Amazing Race. Crazy we've had that many seasons, huh?"

A light murmur spread through the crowd.

"Well, hopefully you're more high energy during the actual race. Are you ready to travel roughly 36,000 miles around the world?"

That earned a more hearty cheer from the racers.

"On the beach, there are eight clues buried under the sand. You'll have to dig around and find them. You'll find out where you're headed when you get your clue," Iruka paused. "Everyone understand?"

"Yes," The crowd chorused.

“The world is waiting for you. Good luck...”

Teams narrowed their eyes and looked ahead.

“Travel safe...” Iruka raised his finger in the air.

“Go!”

***********

_Introductions_

**Team Yellow: Naruto and Sasuke—Dating**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha." The blonde man wrapped his arm around the dark-haired man and smiled widely.

"Say hi, Sasuke."

"Hi, Sasuke."

"You know what I meant."

"Of course I did."

"Anyways," Naruto said. "How long have we been together?"

"Six years... What is this? A Q & A?"

Naruto groaned. "We have to introduce ourselves to the people at home."

"I don't think they'll care how long we've been dating for." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes they do. This is all about us as a team."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Well, we don't need to tell them personal stuff. All that matters is that we are gonna _win_."

Naruto gave a thumbs up. "Yep! We're ready for the race. It's always been our dream to go on together. We're so glad we got chosen to be on this season. We auditioned for-"

"Don't tell them how many times we've auditioned before this, idiot," Sasuke hissed, clamping a hand over Naruto's mouth. "That's private."

Naruto mumbled something incomprehensible behind Sasuke's hand. Sasuke eventually removed his hand and warily stared at the blonde.

"We may not always have the best communication, but our combined skills make us the clear winners. The other teams won't know what hit em when they race alongside us!" The blonde pumped his fist in the air and looked directly ahead. "You guys better be ready for team Naruto and Sasuke!"

"We should have a cooler name. How about team Sun and Moon?"

"Which one am I?"

"You're hopeless." Sasuke facepalmed.

**Team Green: Temari and Tenten—Good friends**

"I'm Tenten." The girl with brown side buns waved.

"I'm Temari," The sandy-haired girl threw up a peace sign."

And we're..." The girls jumped so they were standing back to back. "T squared!"

"We met in college when we got paired together as roommates. Ever since then we've been inseparable. We hang out like, allll the time," Tenten said with a giggle. "It's funny, we actually hated each other at first."

"We did," Temari seconded. "I thought she was super annoying."

Tenten gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. "Wow! The truth comes out."

"It's okay now. We love each other." Temari playfully punched Tenten's shoulder.

"We're going to win the race because we work well together. Both of us are super resilient and don't let anything stop us." Tenten grinned at her teammate. "We never fight with each other. I think the other teams will struggle when it gets tense. Not us!"

"The other teams are gonna think we're two weak girls, but they're going to regret thinking that. We'll show them who's really weak." Temari clenched her hand into a fist.

**Team Red: Gaara and Lee—Dating**

"Hey everyone! I'm Rock Lee and I'm ready to race!" The energetic bowl cut boy exclaimed, jumping up in the air.

"Lee, this is just a pre-interview. We're not actually racing right now."

"I know that, silly! Isn't Gaara so silly?" Lee ruffled Gaara's red hair and laughed. "This is my racing partner, Gaara. Together, we're going to win this whole thing."

"I'm more than just your racing partner. We're also dating," Gaara said. "I feel like that should've come first."

"That's important too, of course!" Lee smiled. "Tell them why we're gonna win."

"Both of us have great stamina and have a lot of strengths. In fact, I don't think we have that many weaknesses."

"That's right! The other teams will be scared when they see us coming."

"What's our team name going to be?"

"Uhhh," Lee looked down. "Hm. Team Eyebrows. Get it; because you barely have any and mine are so big."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Fine. We'll go with that."

Lee pulled Gaara into a side hug. "Get it? Get it?"

"Yes Lee. I get it."

**Team Black: Shino and Kankuro—???**

"Shino." The man with the sunglasses pointed to himself.

"Kankuro." The face painted man pointed to himself.

**Team Purple: Ino and Sakura—Married**

"I'm Sakura, and this is my beautiful wife Ino." The woman with short pink hair motioned to the thin blonde who blushed.

"And this is my lovely wife Sakura. We just recently got married. It was a beautiful outdoor wedding." Ino kissed Sakura's cheek. "We've known each other since we were kids."

Sakura smiled at Ino and grabbed onto her arm. "Typical love story. Meet when you're kids, end up getting married as adults."

"Don't be fooled though. We may be sweet to each other, but we won't be that sweet to the other competitors. We're prepared to kick ass and take names," Ino said.

"Absolutely," Sakura agreed. "Ever since we found out we were going to be on the show, we've been going through intense workouts together."

"These other teams may be good, but they've got nothing on us."

**Team Blue: Choji and Shikamaru—Best Friends**

"Choji, stop eating we're filming."

"I'm almost done." The bigger man placed a hand in his bag of chips and took a large handful. He shoved the chips in his mouth and crunched happily.

"While he finishes up, I suppose I'll introduce myself," The man with a spiky ponytail and calculating eyes sighed. "I'm Shikamaru." He gave a lazy wave.

"The other man swallowed and turned to face forward with a grin. "I'm Choji. Shikamaru is my best friend. We've been best friends for awhile. Haven't we?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"When I was younger, the other kids didn't really like to play with me. They were always mean. Shikamaru was the only one who stood up for me and hung out with me despite my size." Choji looked to Shikamaru, his eyes shining.

"Other kids are stupid. Adults are stupid. Everyone is stupid."

"What makes us think we got this? Well..."

"Easy," Shikamaru said. "For starters, we know how to talk with each other. We've been doing it for awhile. Second, where I lack certain skills, Choji has them and vice versa. Choji is very good at physical and strength-based tasks while I am much better at strategy tasks that involve the mind." 

"In other words, we balance each other out," Choji concluded. "Do we have a team name?"

"That seems like a lot of work."

**Team White: Idate and Haku—Coworkers**

"Hello, I'm Haku," The man with long bangs and feminine features said. "This is Idate." He touched the arm of the man with the low ponytail.

"Hey, Idate here."

"We run a gym together."

"Haku is more into dance and light cardio and I'm more into running and lifting weights. Together, we make a good pair. Not to mention, dangerous in this race."

Haku nodded. "Idate has grown up running. In High School, he was on the track team. In college, same thing. He's set several records."

"I know how to keep a good speed when it comes to running. A lot of people not used to running long periods forget to pace themselves so they burn out quickly. I think that our knowledge on athletics and how to keep going for awhile despite being tired is what's going to propel us to win."

"We're ready for whatever the race throws at us," Haku said.

**Team Gray: Hinata and Kiba—Dating**

"It's okay, Hinata. It's just an interview," The messy-haired man consoled the woman next to him who fiddled around with the sleeves of her jacket.

"She's nervous around people, especially people she doesn't know. Hi, I'm Kiba. This is my girlfriend Hinata."

Hinata looked up shyly and put on a forced smile. "H-Hi..."

"Going into this, I know that the other teams are going to underestimate us. They think just because Hinata is nervous and quiet, that means she won't succeed," Kiba said, his tone becoming more fiery. "But they don't know her. She's one of the strongest people I know. It's their mistake underestimating her."

Hinata's pale cheeks turned bright red. "That's n-not true. I'n not strong..."

"Yes you are, don't say that." Kiba kissed Hinata's forehead softly. "Sometimes, you're even stronger than me."

Hinata smiled and looked down at the ground. "I'm excited to get to do the race with Kiba. I've always w-wanted to travel and this is the perfect opportunity."

"Watch out for us. You won't want to miss it." Kiba smirked confidently. 

_Next time on The Amazing Race: Teams find out where they're headed for the first leg of the long journey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love The Amazing Race and the new season came out so I was watching it and then it hit me; I needed to make a Naruto AU for the show. I originally made a post on tumblr just coming up with headcanons (so hi if this sounds familiar) but I want more than just a tumblr post. This is going to be a relatively short fic. Each chapter will be a leg of the race. I also just wanted a break from my major fic and this gives me that. The formatting may be weird because keep in mind, this is based on a TV show with a ton of jump cuts, but I will try my best to do it justice. Hope you enjoy this fun little fic!


End file.
